Episode 174
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 263 p.19, 264 p.7-10, 265 p.2-19, 266 p.2-5, 268 p.8-10, p.14-17 and 272 p.2-4 | eyecatcher = Robin - Zoro | rating = 13.8 | rank = 2 }} "The Vanished City! The Magnificent Ruins of Shandora!!" is the 174th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary While Robin is exploring the ruins, she comes in contact with Yama, the Chief Enforcer, who attacks her. But Yama is defeated by Robin. Later, she discovers the legendary city, Shandora. Long Summary Conis, Pagaya and Aisa are aboard the Going Merry and Pagaya has given Nami the refurbished Waver which Nami test drove and commented on it being power-packed. Pagaya questioned what to do since some of the crew members were not aboard, so they could not be led out of Skypiea by Pagaya and Conis. Nami stated she needed to take the ship to their point of rendezvous and since the four are together, she is not so worried. Aisa then told her that there is no group bigger than two at Upper Yard or else she would know. Nami attributed the response to Aisa's ability of Mantra. Luffy is still attempting to make his way out of the "cave" and is very much hungry. He wondered if the rest of the exploration crew had found their way to the City of Gold. Zoro decided to take a break and eat lunch when a Skypiean Southbird arrived. The bird was interested in Zoro's meal and although, Zoro finished the meal without offering the bird any, the bird continued to follow Zoro. Enel, still in the survival game, is determined to ensure that only 5 people are remaining by his predicted time of 3 hours. Robin and Yama are engaged in battle. Robin, trying very hard to ensure the monument in the ruins are intact protects it using Veinte Fleur: Calendula. However, Yama knowingly wants them destroyed. Robin chastised Yama for knowingly destroying the ruins which only angered him more. As a result, Robin decided to lead him out of the ruins, then she can counterattack. Once out of the ruins, Robin informed Yama she would battle freely with him without any obstacle. Yama launched his Drop Mountain which Robin countered with Treinta Fleur: Pound. Yama enraged then tried to attack with axe Mountain but Robin turned the dials inward, trapped him, making him take on his own attack. Robin then chastise him and used the Cien Fleur Delphinium: Clutch to attack and defeat Yama. Robin continued on her exploration of the ruins and had a flashback of the past event that took place at Alabasta. Robin continued to explore the ruins and found that it had a lower level hidden beneath. As she went further, Robin discovered that the City of Shandra, thought to have been destroyed 800 years back, still has some intact parts of it within the lower level hidden beneath the upper ruins. Alas, Robin found the City of Gold, Shandra and started walking further only to find a Poneglyph. Robin then commented that all scholarly books were eradicated which also meant the history of Shandra as well. Nami is still worried about the exploration crew, wondering if they are alright. Zoro is still being followed by the Skypiea Southbird and Luffy is still trapped in the "cave." Robin then stated that the City of Gold, Shandra must have fought to protect the Poneglyph and was destroyed. She then indicated that the Great Belfry between the four altars could tell the True History; it may be the Rio Poneglyph. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Enel is referred to as Thunder whereas he is referred to as Lightning in the anime. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 174